


We Made It Out

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [185]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sequel to Savior Please Set Us Free.





	We Made It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savior Please Set Us Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840316) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust). 



> Notes:  
> -Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie all got out in time, and unlike Henry, never returned to the studio, thus remaining safe from Joey's twisted agenda.  
> -The whole time loop thing doesn’t exist, because the idea is just bullcrap. I want happy endings, damnit!

After a long struggle, Henry had finally escaped the studio with all three Toons in tow. Now they, along with the other nine Sillyvision Survivors, were on a plane headed to Florida. While Wally and Shawn listened to music, Grant went over the itinerary he’d written up, Thomas and Allison watched a movie, and Lacie caught up on sleep, Sammy and Susie took the time to ask a question that had been in their minds since Henry had told them about his adventure.  
  
”Did you ever think any of those things actually were us?” asked Sammy. “I mean, you’d have to be an idiot to think I’d actually _worship_ Bendy, but still...”  
  
”Well, I did come close to believing it once or twice,” Henry admitted. “But I kept reminding myself that you’re all okay.”  
  
”You have no idea how relieved I was when he told me that,” Boris chimed in. “That fake Alice never actually said she was human, but...”  
  
”I wasn’t fooled.” Alice looked over at Susie. “First time I encountered her, she called me all kinds of horrid things—things that the real Susie would never call me.”  
  
“She’s lucky I wasn’t there,” Susie said. “If I was...well, it wouldn’t have been pretty.”  
  
A smile crossed Henry’s face. Though the others had been horrified to learn what became of their ex-colleagues, they had welcomed the Toons with open arms. Susie and Allison in particular had been quick to hug Alice the minute they saw her. In Henry’s mind, it was like how a mother would react after finding that her lost child was alive and well.  
  
”We’re going to land pretty soon,” Norman interrupted, having returned from the bathroom.  
  
”Good,” Henry said, leaning over to gently rouse Bendy from sleep. “Thanks again for inviting us along.”  
  
”After the hell you went through, a vacation is what you and the Toons deserve.”  
  
Less than ten minutes later, the plane landed, signaling the start of their visit to the Most Magical Place On Earth.


End file.
